bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Byakuya Kuchiki
|image = |race =Shinigami |birthday =January 31''Bleach'' Bootleg, page 93''Bleach'' manga, volume 9 - character profile |gender =Male |height =180 cm (5'11")Bleach Official Character Book Souls, page 76 |weight =64 kg (141.1 lbs) |eyes =Gray |hair =Black |blood type =O |affiliation =Gotei 13, Soul Society, Kuchiki Clan |position =Captain of the 6th Division 28th Head of the Kuchiki Family |division = 6th Division |partner =Renji Abarai |previous partner =Ginjirō Shirogane |base of operations=6th Division HQ & Kuchiki Manor, Seireitei, Soul Society |relatives =Ginrei Kuchiki (Grandfather) Sōjun Kuchiki (Father, deceased) Hisana Kuchiki (Wife, deceased) Rukia Kuchiki (Sister-in-law/Adoptive Sister) Kōga Kuchiki (Uncle, deceased) Anime only Unnamed Kuchiki (Aunt) Anime only |shikai =Senbonzakura |bankai =Senbonzakura Kageyoshi |manga debut =Volume 6, Chapter 51 |anime debut =Episode 15 |video game debut=Bleach Advance: Kurenai ni Somaru Soul Society |japanese voice =Ryōtarō Okiayu |english voice =Dan Woren Yuri Lowenthal (Teenager) |spanish voice =Jordi Ribes (Spain) Christian Strempler (Latin America) }} "Principle lodged in the eyes." - Tite Kubo is the 28th head of the Kuchiki Clan, one of the four great noble clans in Soul Society. He is also the captain of the 6th Division in the Gotei 13, and his lieutenant is Renji Abarai. Appearance Byakuya has slate gray eyes and long black hair, which he keeps up in intricate white headpieces called kenseikan, which symbolize his nobility as the head of the Kuchiki Clan, wearing one on top of his head and another on the right side. In addition to the standard captain uniform, he wears a white scarf, which is woven by the master weaver Tsujishirō Kuroemon III. The scarf is made from silver-white, windflower light silk (ginpaku kazahana no uzuginu) and is a family heirloom, having been handed down from generation to generation and given to each head of the Kuchiki Clan. The scarf alone is worth ten mansions in the Seireitei.Bleach Official Character Book Souls, page 188 He wears fingerless white tekkou which only cover the back of his hands. 17 months after Aizen's defeat, Byakuya wears hairpieces at the back of his head, but it is noted that these hairpieces are not kenseikan.Bleach chapter 464, page 16 He wears a variation of the captain haori, featuring a high collar with light gold edges and small, light gold tassels attached to the corners. The white scarf is no longer part of his attire.Bleach manga; Chapter 460, page 11''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 469, pages 2-3 Personality As the 28th Head of the Kuchiki Clan, Byakuya acts in an aristocratic manner. He always seems serene and apathetic towards other people, even while actually deeply conflicted. He is notably calm, even in battle. He generally acts indifferent, bordering on arrogance, to most situations he is faced with, and rarely views his opponent as being worth his time. Byakuya is easily offended if his name is not used properly. As such, he views Ichigo Kurosaki with disdain for always referring to him improperly. When Byakuya talks with Ichigo, he calls him by his full name. Byakuya is very perceptive, fully aware of the limits of his abilities, and anything he states in comparison to an opponent is usually justified. When he was younger, he was quick to anger and very hot-headed, as noted by his grandfather.Bleach manga; Chapter -105, page 14 Byakuya strongly believes in law and order. As a captain of the Gotei 13 and head of one of the great noble families, he works hard for a peaceful society. He feels that if someone in his position does not follow the rules as a good example, no one else will. He believes that to maintain the order, all law-breakers must be punished, even if it goes against his own wishes. Byakuya feels that "part of a captain's responsibilities is to make sure that the lieutenant's responsibilities are taken care of".Shinigami's Illustrated Picture Book, end of anime Episode 118 In spite of his icy and regal manner, Byakuya cares for and protects those important to him. After the events of the Aizen incident, he admits law isn't perfect, and becomes more lenient towards his adoptive sister, Rukia. Byakuya is popular among the female Shinigami of Soul Society, and was voted number one in the "captain we desire to release a photo book for" poll taken by the Shinigami Women's Association. He likes Japanese cherry blossoms, night-time walks, spicy food, and bananas, but does not like sweets. Byakuya excels in calligraphy. History Byakuya was born into the Kuchiki Clan, and grew up in the Kuchiki Mansion in Seireitei. He would spend countless hours training, preparing to take over the leadership of the Kuchiki family.Bleach manga; Chapter -105, pages 8-10 Yoruichi Shihōin would often visit the Kuchiki Manor to play a game of tag with Byakuya. On one such occasion, approximately 110 years ago, she is presented to a training Byakuya by his grandfather, Ginrei Kuchiki. Upon seeing Yoruichi, he attacked and insulted her. Yoruichi playfully teased him, complaining about his greeting after coming all the way there to see him. Byakuya, expressing his displeasure at seeing her, stated he would be the head of the Kuchiki Clan soon enough, so he had no time to waste on her. Yoruichi, stealing his hair tie, exclaimed that if the head of Kuchiki Clan could get his hair tie stolen by a girl at play, she is worried about its future. She used Shunpo to escape from him, leaving an angry Byakuya, claiming his superiority, promising to make her see the error of her ways.Bleach manga; Chapter -105, pages 11-14 into the Kuchiki Clan.]] Fifty-five years ago, Byakuya married Hisana Kuchiki, a commoner from Rukongai, breaking the rules by accepting her into the noble Kuchiki Clan. Five years after the marriage, she became sick and was near death. Hisana asked Byakuya to find and adopt her biological sister, Rukia, whom she had abandoned as a baby, as her final wish. She made him promise he would not tell Rukia she is her sister.Bleach manga; Chapter 179, pages 9-13 One year later, Byakuya, finding Rukia at the Shin'ō Academy, immediately adopted her into the Kuchiki Clan. By adopting her, Byakuya respected his late wife's final wish, but had broken the rules of his clan again. He later swore upon his parents' graves he would never break the rules again, no matter what.Bleach manga; Chapter 179, pages 14-15 Less than 49 years ago, not long before Rukia joined the Gotei 13, Byakuya became the captain of the 6th Division. Gin Ichimaru, becoming captain of the 3rd Division at the same time, would often start conversations with Byakuya when they crossed paths.Bleach manga; Chapter 145, page 5 When Isshin Shiba, captain of the 10th Division, makes his report concerning the mysterious Hollow and the string of events occurring in Naruki City, Byakuya is present to hear his speech, along with all of the other captains of the Gotei 13.Bleach manga; Chapter 533, pages 11-13 Plot Agent of the Shinigami arc thumb|left|190px|Byakuya Kuchiki appears before Rukia. Byakuya first appears on a mission with his lieutenant, Renji Abarai, to capture and return Rukia Kuchiki to Soul Society and kill Ichigo Kurosaki. He watches as Renji attacks Rukia,Bleach manga; Chapter 52, page 14 and stands by as Uryū Ishida enters into the conflict between the two.Bleach manga; Chapter 53, page 4 Shortly after Renji defeats Ishida, Byakuya, bearing witness to the arrival of Ichigo, watches as Renji engages him. When Renji is almost hit by Ichigo, Byakuya tells his lieutenant he is being too careless, but Renji simply states Ichigo is nothing to worry about. Byakuya explains he knew Ichigo looked familiar, as 33 hours ago, Special Forces obtained his image after he fought a Menos Grande, giving it a scar.Bleach manga; Chapter 54, pages 12-15 Eventually, Ichigo gains the upper hand against Renji. As he prepares for a finishing strike, Byakuya cuts Ichigo's sword in two, and subsequently inflicts a grievous wound on his chest.Bleach manga; Chapter 55 Byakuya asks Renji if something is wrong, who tells him there was no need for him to directly attack Ichigo, as he could have finished him. Byakuya tells him not to be like that, for if he is always the spectator, his skills may degrade.Bleach manga; Chapter 56, page 7 When Rukia runs to Ichigo's body, Byakuya asks her if she would still go to Ichigo's side after all that has just happened, and tells her he understands, as he does resemble "him". Ichigo, coming to, grabs Byakuya's leg. Byakuya tells him to let go, but Ichigo defiantly tells him he can’t hear him, and he should look at him when talking to him. Kicking his arm away, Rukia scolds Ichigo, and tells Byakuya she is ready to leave. She asks Byakuya to leave Ichigo be, to which he agrees. He states Ichigo should die from his injuries in a half hour, and if he does survive, his Shinigami powers will be gone. He has Renji open a Senkaimon back to Soul Society.Bleach manga; Chapter 56, pages 8-17 Later, in Soul Society, Byakuya informs Rukia she is to be executed for her crimes.Bleach manga; Chapter 65, pages 1-3 Later, he comes across 11th Division Captain Kenpachi Zaraki and 3rd Division Captain Gin Ichimaru, both of them teasing him about Rukia being sentenced to death as a criminal. Byakuya says he didn't think lower-class people could understand the feelings of nobles. Byakuya and Kenpachi bicker and threaten each other, but Gin steps in, ending the dispute, and they leave.Bleach manga; Chapter 65, pages 9-13 Soul Society arc Byakuya is present during the captain's emergency meeting called by Captain-Commander Yamamoto, where he remains silent throughout the bickering between his fellow captains.Bleach manga; Chapter 81, pages 18-19''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 82, page 4 Upon Renji's defeat by Ichigo, Renji is brought to a secure location and watched over by Lieutenants Izuru Kira and Momo Hinamori, who discuss calling for the 4th Division's medics. Byakuya tells them there is no need, as Renji is to be thrown in jail. When Momo pleads with him, Byakuya tells her that since Renji went alone to fight, it is unacceptable that he lost. Momo asks him how he can say that, but she is stopped by Izuru, who apologizes to Byakuya before a reluctant Momo does the same.Bleach manga; Chapter 99, pages 12-15 Byakuya later interrupts Ganju Shiba and Hanatarō Yamada's attempt to rescue Rukia from the Shishinrō.Bleach manga; Chapter 116, page 6 Byakuya tells Ganju he had sensed some faint spiritual pressure going toward Shishinrō, initially thinking it was someone strong hiding their Reiatsu, but it turned out to be a big fat bug.Bleach manga; Chapter 116, page 29 When Ganju attacks, Byakuya, severely damaging Ganju's arm, tells him to be gone. Ganju tells him a coward who could be scared away by such an attack does not exist in the Shiba family.Bleach manga; Chapter 116, pages 31-34 Upon hearing his family name, Byakuya, apologizing for not hitting Ganju harder, ignores Rukia's plea and releases his Shikai, severely injuring Ganju. As Byakuya prepares to finish off Ganju, he is stopped by Jūshirō Ukitake, who states the release of a Zanpakutō in Konnatokoru is a first class offense. Byakuya informs him of the special war time orders, which had been activated, lifting this ban. Byakuya and Ukitake sense the arrival of a strong spiritual pressure at the level of a captain.Bleach manga; Chapter 116, pages 35-42 Ichigo, showing up, attempts to engage Byakuya in combat.Bleach manga; Chapter 116, pages 48-53 Ukitake asks Byakuya who Ichigo is, but Byakuya says he is no one.Bleach manga; Chapter 117, page 6 After a brief exchange of words, Byakuya states he doesn't know how Ichigo has reacquired Shinigami powers, but he should have resumed his normal Human life. After failing in an attempt to use Senka on Ichigo, Byakuya releases Senbonzakura's Shikai,Bleach manga; Chapter 117, pages 8-17 but is stopped by Yoruichi.Bleach manga; Chapter 117, pages 18-19 Byakuya, recognizing her, watches as she knocks Ichigo out. When Byakuya states she will not be able to escape easily, Yoruichi asks him if he ever won even one time against her in a game of tag, and Byakuya asks if they should try again. The two engage in a test of speed using Shunpo, with Yoruichi, carrying an unconscious Ichigo, staying a step ahead of Byakuya. Yoruichi, moving to the top of a nearby building, yells down to Byakuya that in three days, she will make Ichigo stronger than him, and that their fight is on hold until then. She flees with Ichigo.Bleach manga; Chapter 118 Byakuya, leaving the area, tells Ukitake he has lost interest, and that Ukitake can do whatever he wants to do with the Ryoka.Bleach manga; Chapter 119, page 4 After the date of Rukia's execution is moved up, Ukitake tries to convince Byakuya to try to stop it. Byakuya simply brushes him off, saying he will honor Central 46's decision. When Ukitake's illness flairs up, Byakuya tells him not to become worked up over it, reminding him of the loss of his former lieutenant. Stating Rukia is a member of his family and not Ukitake's, he insists it does not concern Ukitake.Bleach manga; Chapter 134, pages 1-4 On the morning of Rukia's execution, Byakuya is in his quarters, praying at the shrine to his wife, when he is told the execution is about to commence. He, saying goodbye to Hisana's picture, departs for the execution grounds.Bleach manga; Chapter 138, page 2 Before reaching Sōkyoku Hill, he encounters Renji, who, having escaped from jail, has fought his way through his fellow 6th Division members in a bid to save Rukia. Upon learning of Renji's intentions, Byakuya states he will not allow him to do so.Bleach manga; Chapter 140, pages 1-13 Byakuya tries to use Senka to defeat Renji swiftly, but his lieutenant blocks the attack.Bleach manga; Chapter 140, pages 13-16 Byakuya attempts to release his Shikai, but Renji stops it with his own Shikai. Renji, telling Byakuya of his long standing desire to surpass him, activates his Bankai.Bleach manga; Chapter 140, pages 17-20 Byakuya, somewhat surprised, asks Renji when he acquired Bankai. Renji tells him he will never know, since he never cared about his subordinates. Renji attacks his captain, who affirms he is indeed using Bankai. Byakuya uses his Shikai to attack Renji's Bankai, seemingly breaking it apart. However, it reconstitutes itself, briefly forcing Byakuya to his knee.Bleach manga; Chapter 141 As Renji tries to attack again, Byakuya uses Sōkatsui, disrupting the movements of his Bankai, before binding Renji with Rikujōkōrō.Bleach manga; Chapter 142, pages 1-10 Byakuya, releasing his Bankai, grievously injures Renji.Bleach manga; Chapter 142, pages 11-19 Byakuya tells Renji he should be proud to still retain the form of his body after being struck by his Bankai. Renji, refusing to give up, lunges at Byakuya, who uses his Bankai to immobilize him. Commenting on the disappearance of Renji's Bankai, he threatens to kill him. Renji, telling him he swore on his soul to save Rukia,Bleach manga; Chapter 143 attempts to attack him again, but his sword breaks upon contact, and he falls to the ground, defeated. Byakuya throws his scarf on top of Renji, congratulating him on having given Byakuya a superficial injury, before leaving.Bleach manga; Chapter 144, pages 1-13 Byakuya, arriving at Rukia's execution, refuses to look at his sister.Bleach manga; Chapter 147, pages 2-3 As Rukia's execution commences, Byakuya is greatly surprised at the arrival and interference of Ichigo.Bleach manga; Chapter 151, page 8 Byakuya looks on as Ichigo saves Rukia,Bleach manga; Chapter 152, page 3 and after Ichigo easily dispatches three lieutenants, Byakuya attacks him.Bleach manga; Chapter 152, pages 14-19 When Ichigo asks Byakuya why he is not trying to save Rukia, Byakuya, brushes it off, states Ichigo would not understand. The two clash, and Byakuya states he will kill Ichigo and execute Rukia himself.Bleach manga; Chapter 153, pages 1-8 Byakuya, taunted by Ichigo, releases his Shikai, only for Ichigo to counter it with a Getsuga Tenshō,Bleach manga; Chapter 160, pages 9-19 which injures Byakuya's left hand. Byakuya, activating his Bankai, injures Ichigo, who admits his error of using only his Shikai. Unimpressed, Byakuya says he is talking as though he has achieved Bankai, which Ichigo claims is the case.Bleach manga; Chapter 161 Byakuya, not believing him, looks on in disbelief as Ichigo activates his Bankai, Tensa Zangetsu. Before Byakuya, who is confused by the small size of the Bankai, can attack, Ichigo, getting up close, points the tip of his blade at Byakuya's throat. He asks Byakuya if pride has anything to do with Rukia's execution, because if so, he will step all over it.Bleach manga; Chapter 162 When Ichigo backs off, Byakuya calls him arrogant for not attacking when he had the chance. They continue fighting, until Ichigo becomes so fast Senbonzakura Kageyoshi is unable keep up with him. Byakuya begins using his hand to direct his Bankai, causing it to move even faster. However, Ichigo fends it off and, before Byakuya realizes it, appears behind him and stabs the captain. Realizing the power of Ichigo's Bankai, Byakuya, promising to destroy it,Bleach manga; Chapter 163, pages 1-19 activates his Senkei technique.Bleach manga; Chapter 164, pages 7-16 As they continue, Byakuya notes Ichigo's movements are becoming slower. Byakuya, calling forth one of the surrounding swords to stab Ichigo in the foot, pierces Ichigo's shoulder with Byakurai. Byakuya, commending him on having made it as far as he did, says he must realize by now this is the end. He prepares for a finishing blow, but Ichigo's inner Hollow, taking over, stops Byakuya's attack.Bleach manga; Chapter 165 A stunned Byakuya is slashed across his chest. Regaining his composure, he dodges a black Getsuga Tenshō. Seeing the Hollow mask, Byakuya asks if he is a Hollow, but Ichigo, ripping off the mask, apologizes for the Hollow’s interference. Byakuya, agreeing to ignore what just transpired, points out neither of them have the strength to continue this for much longer. They agree to end the battle with the next blow. When Ichigo asks Byakuya why he won’t save Rukia, Byakuya tells him he will answer that question if Ichigo defeats him. Byakuya uses the technique Shūkei, Hakuteiken, and the two, charging at each other, release a torrent of powerful Reiatsu.Bleach manga; Chapter 166 Both are badly wounded by this, and Byakuya reveals his reasons for not saving Rukia. Ichigo tells him that if he was in his position, he would fight the rules. Byakuya realizes Ichigo was fighting Soul Society's rules rather than him personally, and muses that Ichigo has the same personality as Kaien Shiba. Byakuya, telling Ichigo his ferocity has shattered his blade and he will no longer pursue Rukia's death, leaves the area.Bleach manga; Chapter 167, pages 1-12 Later, when Sōsuke Aizen orders Gin Ichimaru to kill Rukia, Byakuya, saving her life, takes the attack with his body instead.Bleach manga; Chapter 176, pages 24-25 Overwhelmed by his injuries, Byakuya collapses in Rukia's arms.Bleach manga; Chapter 177, pages 3-7 While Captain Unohana treats him for his massive injuries, Byakuya, telling Rukia the truth of her past, explains why he was conflicted for so long between his promises to Hisana and his parents, making it hard for him to determine the role he should take when she was sentenced to be executed. He thanks Ichigo for helping him make his decision to save Rukia in the end, and apologizes to Rukia.Bleach manga; Chapter 179, pages 6-17 Bount arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Arrancar arc retrieve Hitsugaya's team on Yamamoto's order.]] Some time after attending an emergency captains meeting,Bleach manga; Chapter 188, pages 17-19 Byakuya travels to the Human World to retrieve Tōshirō Hitsugaya's team on Captain-Commander Yamamoto's order. He secretly allows Rukia and Renji to return to the Human World to assist in the rescue of Orihime Inoue, stating he was only ordered to bring them back to Soul Society, and what they chose to do afterwards was none of his concern.Bleach manga; Chapter 238, pages 16-17''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 247, pages 14-15 Hueco Mundo arc Byakuya is told Rukia and Renji have disappeared, and that the Second Division is looking for them throughout Seireitei.Bleach manga; Chapter 247, page 1 Byakuya later arrives in Las NochesBleach manga; Chapter 298, pages 13-16 just in time to save Rukia from the 7th Espada, Zommari Rureaux. Byakuya, refusing to tell the enemy who he is, asks him if he is the one who injured Rukia. Zommari tells him he is not the one, but he was going to finish the job.Bleach manga; Chapter 298, pages 17-20 The pair demonstrate their speed, with Zommari, claiming to have the fastest Sonido among the Espada, explaining his Gemelos Sonido allows him to create quasi-clones. Byakuya, criticizing him for revealing his ability, uses Utsusemi to escape one of Zommari's attacks.Bleach manga; Chapter 299 After the pair exchange criticisms and taunts, Zommari, releasing his Zanpakutō, uses his Amor ability to take control of Byakuya's left leg. Byakuya responds by severing the tendons of his left leg. Zommari turns his attention to the unconscious Rukia, but Byakuya shields her body with his own.Bleach manga; Chapter 300, pages 1-17 Hanatarō Yamada follows Byakuya onto the battlefield, but Byakuya orders Hanatarō back to avoid him getting caught up in the battle.Bleach manga; Chapter 300, page 18 When Byakuya realizes Zommari has taken possession of his left hand, he, cutting the tendons, uses Shō to free Rukia from the ice, instructing Hanatarō to fall back with her. Zommari, revealing he has taken control of Rukia's head and thus controls her entire body, has her slash Hanatarō across the chest. He warns Byakuya to drop his sword, or he will force Rukia to slit her own throat. Byakuya, restraining Rukia with Rikujōkōrō, releases his Bankai. Zommari, becoming desperate, tries to use the full range of his power to control Byakuya's Bankai, but Byakuya, stating there are too many blades for Zommari to control, activates his "Gōkei" technique to crush Zommari.Bleach manga; Chapter 301 .]] Surviving, Zommari tries to use his power to gain control of Byakuya, who counters by using Dankū. Byakuya explains that when he used Kidō to stop Rukia's possession, he deduced Zommari's ability to possess was somewhat similar to Kidō, so it could be canceled out by Kidō. Zommari, begging for mercy, asks him to show some compassion. He angrily shouts at Byakuya that Shinigami are arrogant, taking an unnatural authority to proclaim Hollows as evil. Byakuya, impassive, states he fought him because Zommari attacked Byakuya's pride (referring to Rukia) and kills him.Bleach manga; Chapter 302, pages 1-17 Byakuya instructs Isane Kotetsu to come out of her hiding place and take care of Rukia and Hanatarō.Bleach manga; Chapter 302, page 18-19 When Rukia wakes up while being healed, Byakuya, brushing off her concern, tells her to rest, as there is a much bigger fight coming.Bleach manga; Chapter 304, pages 2-3 The New Captain Shūsuke Amagai arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Fake Karakura Town arc As Yammy Llargo is about to crush Ichigo, Byakuya fires Sōkatsui at the Espada, while Kenpachi Zaraki cuts off one of Yammy's legs. The two captains bicker for a while.Bleach manga; Chapter 379, pages 20-23 As Kenpachi begins to fight Yammy on his own, Byakuya stops Ichigo from joining the fight, telling him he has to return to the Human World. Mayuri Kurotsuchi appears with a cart, which Byakuya asks him about, before opening a Garganta. Ichigo begins to protest again, but Byakuya reminds him that his true duty is to protect Karakura Town, convincing Ichigo to go.Bleach manga; Chapter 380, pages 17-18 He asks Mayuri why he chose to remain in Hueco Mundo when there must have been more things on Earth which would have piqued his curiosity. Mayuri, assuring him he is not plotting anything, states there are "more interesting" corpses in Hueco Mundo, and he will examine the Human World later. Byakuya says he is surprised to hear such words coming from Mayuri, since it sounds like he believes in Ichigo and his ability to end the war.Bleach manga; Chapter 381 As Byakuya watches Kenpachi take down Yammy, the battle-crazed captain asks Byakuya to finish off Yammy. Byakuya tells him that is a job for a barbarian like Kenpachi. Yammy, getting back up, fires a Cero at them. They both dodge the Cero, and as they continue to bicker, Byakuya releases his Bankai.Bleach manga; Chapter 382, pages 10-19 Yammy's huge form is knocked off-balance by their powerful attack, and he uses his anger to transform. He warns the captains that making him angrier is the last thing they want to do, as his release increases in strength the angrier he becomes.Bleach manga; Chapter 383, pages 1-9 After defeating Yammy, Byakuya and Kenpachi exit a Garganta in Soul Society. The 4th Division immediately responds to their arrival, taking note that while both are standing, they are horribly injured.Bleach manga; Chapter 422, pages 6-7 After their injuries are treated, Byakuya and Kenpachi, along with Shunsui, are scolded by Yamamoto for losing their respective haori. When the captains take the matter lightly, with Byakuya saying he can easily replace the cheap material, Yamamoto grows even angrier.Bleach manga; Chapter 423, pages 4-5 Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Beast Swords arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Gotei 13 Invading Army arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. The Lost Substitute Shinigami arc Byakuya is among those who placed their energy into the sword prepared by Kisuke Urahara to help restore Ichigo's powers. After Rukia stabs Ichigo with this sword, Byakuya exits a Senkaimon with several other Shinigami.Bleach manga; Chapter 460, pages 9-12 Byakuya interrupts Hitsugaya as he explains Kūgo Ginjō's status as the first Substitute Shinigami to Ichigo. Hitsugaya states he will leave the details until later.Bleach manga; Chapter 462, page 3 As Yukio brings each of the duels into different pocket dimensions, Byakuya is paired with Tsukishima.Bleach manga; Chapter 462, page 16 Byakuya says he is lucky he is the one fighting him, as Ichigo is too lenient and he cannot imagine Ichigo killing Tsukishima. Byakuya, blocking Tsukishima's attack with his Shikai, states he despises the way Tsukishima fights, stealing the bonds of camaraderie and torturing opponents, which he views as the height of cowardice.Bleach manga; Chapter 464, pages 16-19 Tsukishima inserts his presence into a part of the ground using Book of the End, creating a trap which Byakuya subsequently triggers. Byakuya, managing to escape from it, learns Tsukishima inserted himself into his Zanpakutō's past when he blocked a previous attack, thus making him aware of all its techniques.Bleach manga; Chapter 468, pages 1-6 and 13-19 Tsukishima, slashing Byakuya across the chest, reveals he is fully aware of Byakuya's "Hurtless Area," knowing that the best tactic against his Shikai and Bankai is to get close to Byakuya to avoid damage. Amazed Tsukishima has learned so much about his abilities, Byakuya surmises that even his Bankai attacks will have no effect on Tsukishima, to which the Fullbringer agrees.Bleach manga; Chapter 469, pages 2 and 4-9 Byakuya reseals Senbonzakura to remove the "Hurtless Area", but Tsukishima, displaying the immense cutting power of his Fullbring, slices Byakuya's blade in two. While Tsukishima mocks Byakuya, he calmly picks up the severed blade and drops it with his sword, activating his Bankai.Bleach manga; Chapter 472, pages 1-7 Knowing where Tsukishima will strike, Byakuya takes the risk of allowing his blades to enter the "Hurtless Area". While Tsukishima applauds Byakuya's ingenuity and improved speed with his Bankai, he exploits the Bankai's speed by moving close enough to let the blades injure Byakuya's arm. Byakuya, grabbing some of Senbonzakura's blades, throws them through Tsukishima's chest. Admitting he enjoyed fighting in a situation where preparation was irrelevant, Byakuya thanks Tsukishima for a joyful battle as the Fullbringer collapses.Bleach manga; Chapter 472, pages 8-19 Acknowledging defeat, Tsukishima asks Byakuya if he has any remorse for killing the man he claims he is thankful to before he can repay him. Byakuya admits he regrets not being able to repay him, but has no remorse for Tsukishima, as he is Ichigo's enemy. He later finds the unconscious Rukia.Bleach manga; Chapter 473, pages 1-3 and 8-9 Along with the other captains, he looks on as Ichigo breaks apart the last remaining pocket dimension with his Bankai.Bleach manga; Chapter 475, pages 1-4 To Rukia's surprise, Byakuya and the others turn to leave. Byakuya reminds her they were only tasked with observing Ichigo and his decision.Bleach manga; Chapter 476, pages 6-8 When Ichigo subsequently goes to Soul Society to seek the return of Kūgo's body, Byakuya, informed of his arrival, is among the captains present to hear Ichigo's request.Bleach manga; Chapter 479, pages 6-8 The Thousand-Year Blood War arc 's past.]] Byakuya and Renji attend the official funeral of Lieutenant Chōjirō Sasakibe. While waiting for the cremation to begin, Byakuya tells Renji of Chōjirō's abilities and loyalty to Yamamoto.Bleach manga; Chapter 486, pages 5-7 He later attends a captains meeting, where he is informed about Vandenreich's infiltration, and, along with the other captains, is ordered to prepare for war.Bleach manga; Chapter 488, pages 10-14 When the Vandenreich attack the Seireitei again, Byakuya is seated in front of a group of Shinigami when they notice the assault.Bleach manga; Chapter 494, page 3 He later arrives to assist Renji in his fight against Äs Nödt and an unnamed Quincy, promptly disposing of the unnamed Quincy. He prepares to activate his Bankai in an attempt to discover what seal the Vandenreich use to suppress them. However, upon activating Senbonzakura Kageyoshi, it is immediately stolen by Äs using an unknown device.Bleach manga; Chapter 496, pages 5-15 Byakuya stops Renji from using his Bankai, stating he must not lose it as well.Bleach manga; Chapter 497, pages 15-16 Byakuya is later notified via transmitter swords, along with the other captains and lieutenants, by Rin Tsubokura that Ichigo is currently heading to Soul Society.Bleach manga; Chapter 500, page 4 As Byakuya is attacked by Äs Nödt's arrows, he relays to a worried Renji they would be foolish to attack together, and he should stand back and watch the fight so he can gain information on how to take down the enemy. Äs Nödt asks Byakuya if he realizes he is experiencing fear, which is what is making it hard for him to mount an effective attack or defense against it. It further details that this fear is a result of a unique ability administered by its Heliel Phiel. Äs Nödt goes into a speech, detailing the nature of fear, and commends Byakuya is for holding out as long as he has against it. Byakuya attempts to strike the Quincy, but it, dodging the attack, counters by impaling its hand through his chest, grievously wounding him. The Quincy explains that this fear is real and not based on reason, and therefore it is not something one can overcome. Byakuya moves to strike Äs, but it, moving out of the way, activates its medallion, bringing forth a ring of blades from "Senbonzakura Kageyoshi", which float about the Quincy. It uses the blades to attack Byakuya, shredding the captain with his own power.Bleach manga; Chapter 501, pages 4-17 Äs states there is nothing Byakuya can do, as there is no way he can win against his own Bankai using his Shikai. Renji attempts to intervene using his own Shikai.Bleach manga; Chapter 502, pages 1-2 While Renji attacks, Byakuya attempts to use his Shikai against the Quincy, who counters with a storm of blades. The storm of blades is so powerful, it sends Byakuya crashing into a nearby wall.Bleach manga; Chapter 502, pages 7-8 As Byakuya asks Renji and Rukia to forgive him, his Zanpakutō breaks into pieces, and he passes out from his wounds.Bleach manga; Chapter 502, pages 13-14 Ichigo, arriving in Soul Society, immediately speaks to Byakuya about Rukia and Renji, assuring him they are alive. Knowing he will succumb to his wounds soon, Byakuya admits to Ichigo he is ashamed of letting the enemy invade Soul Society, and regrets letting them kill many Shinigami, causing them, their subordinates, and their families to suffer. Despite Ichigo being a Human, who should not be involved in the affairs of Soul Society, Byakuya asks Ichigo to protect Soul Society.Bleach manga; Chapter 512, pages 8-12 After Ichigo leaves, Byakuya thinks about the Substitute Shinigami's lack of a reply, noting it is typical of him and he understands. 's spheres.]] He drops his Zanpakutō, which disintegrates.Bleach manga; Chapter 513, pages 1-4 After the battle for Soul Society ends, Byakuya is reported to have narrowly escaped death, despite being left in a comatose state.Bleach manga; Chapter 515, page 13 Senjumaru Shutara later brings the comatose Byakuya to the Royal Guard's Tenchūren, along with Rukia and Renji, so he can be taken to the Royal Palace. Unohana notes their condition is too critical for them to leave Seireitei, but the Royal Guard insist on taking them, saying Byakuya will die if he remains there.Bleach manga; Chapter 517, pages 13-15 Upon arriving in Reiōkyū, Byakuya and the other wounded are taken to Tenjirō Kirinji's headquarters, where they are placed in his "Blood Hell Pond" hot springs, allowing their unique healing properties to treat the wounded Shinigami.Bleach manga; Chapter 519, pages 11-13 Powers & Abilities Master Swordsman: Byakuya is a master of swordsmanship, possessing flawless precision and performing lethal attacks with little effort.Bleach manga; Chapters 161-164 Shunpo Master: Byakuya is arguably best known for his skill in Shunpo. Although having been taught by, but never beating "Goddess of Flash" Yoruichi Shihōin, he is still easily one of the most proficient users of this skill in all of Soul Society.Bleach manga; Chapter -105, pages 11-14 * : A Shunpo technique where one, moving to their opponent's back, directly attacks and seals one's "Saketsu" and "Hakusui" in two rapid strikes (effectively cutting them off from their spiritual energy flow). This attack is his favorite to use.Bleach manga; Chapter 140, page 16 The technique is so fast, an opponent may not be able to tell whether they were attacked from the front or the back, and even an outside observer may find it impossible see the movements.Bleach manga; Chapter 55-56 * : Way of Onmitsu, 3rd of the Shihō. It allows for movement at great speed, leaving an afterimage behind. It is a technique taught to Byakuya by Yoruichi Shihōin.Bleach manga; Chapter 299, pages 17-18 Kidō Master: Byakuya has considerable knowledge of high level Kidō spells, casting several in quick succession, with no incantation and almost no effort, and still possessing formidable power. He has used spells up to level 81, and possesses advanced knowledge of Kidō application and consistency. He can use a low-level spell repeatedly in rapid succession and with devastating effects, as well as a counter to attacks. He uses a low-level lightning spell to burn a hole right through Ichigo's shoulder.Bleach manga; Chapter 142, pages 4 & 9''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 165, page 11''Bleach'' anime; Episode 252 Hakuda Combatant: While used less often, Byakuya is highly proficient in this area. Byakuya stealthily knocked out several Shinigami guards with a single strike each. Immense Spiritual Power: He can exert an immense amount of Spiritual Pressure, which, in addition to his already admirable combat skills and finesse, makes him one of the most formidable captains. His spiritual pressure can be felt from a great distance, and it has the tendency to make people perspire in fear.Bleach manga; Chapter 116, pages 6-26 It is implied by Kōga Kuchiki that he is among the few immensely strong heads of the Kuchiki Clan, further elaborating on his power level.Bleach anime; Episode 252. This was only said in the anime. His Reiatsu is white.Bleach anime; Episode 254 Master Tactician: Byakuya is a highly perceptive fighter, almost immediately determining an opponent's attack patterns and weaknesses.Bleach manga; Chapter 160, page 11 He is a crafty tactician, effectively using Kidō to confuse his opponents.Bleach manga; Chapter 142, pages 4-8 He can discern the motives and abilities of his opponents, and effectively uses his knowledge to end the battle in his favor.Bleach manga; Chapter 163, pages 19-20 Enhanced Endurance: While not having the most imposing appearance compared to other Shinigami captains like Kenpachi Zaraki, Byakuya is a very resilient fighter. During his fight against Ichigo, despite gaining severe injuries, Byakuya continued fighting effectively, even ignoring his wounds to the point where he seemed unfazed by them. At the end of the fight, he performed an impressive Flash Step to leave.Bleach manga; Chapter 164-167 During his fight with the 7th Espada Zommari Rureaux, Byakuya willingly damaged himself to escape from his enemy's possession attack, and continued to fight as though unaffected, eventually obtaining victory.Bleach manga; Chapter 300-302 During his fight with Tsukishima, he had his entire left arm mutilated by Senbonzakura, and still defeated the Fullbringer.Bleach manga; Chapter 472, pages 17 & 19 Zanpakutō Senbonzakura redirects here. For the manifested spirit that appears in the Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc see Senbonzakura (spirit). : Senbonzakura is a regular katana. It has a simple cross guard, with an open frame much like a four-pane window. It has a bronze guard, with lavender hilt-wrapping, and a white sheath. *'Shikai': It is triggered by the command .Bleach manga; Chapter 116, page 35 :Shikai Special Ability: In its Shikai, Senbonzakura's blade separates into a thousand tiny, slender blade fragments, which fly away from the hilt, leaving only the sword's handle in Byakuya's hand. The release can be negated before it completes, as seen when Yoruichi Shihōin wrapped the blade in cloth during Byakuya's short battle with Ichigo. However, if the release completes itself, Senbonzakura is rendered near unstoppable. While the blades are supposedly too small to be seen normally, they reflect light in such a way as to resemble cherry blossom petals. By swinging Senbonzakura's hilt, Byakuya can control the blade fragments, allowing him to shred opponents at a distance and break through almost any defense.Bleach manga; Chapter 141, page 17 The blades can be used for defensive purposes, as they can protect Byakuya from an incoming sword swing.Bleach manga; Chapter 464, page 19 In order to protect Byakuya from his own attacks in both Shikai and Bankai, Senbonzakura possesses a where it does not cut anything within 85 cm of Byakuya unless he himself allows the blades to enter the area.Bleach manga; Chapter 469, pages 5-6''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 472, pages 11-13 During his second battle with Ichigo, he controlled the blade fragments with his hands to keep up with Ichigo's speed. Bleach manga; Chapter 163, pages 7-19 *'Bankai': : Byakuya's Bankai is a much larger version of Senbonzakura's Shikai. To activate it, Byakuya drops his sword straight down. The sword phases into the ground, as though it were a pool of water. Energy ripples expand out, turning the surrounding area dark, and within seconds, two rows of a thousand giant blades rise up from the ground. Those thousand swords scatter, and countless flying blades pierce the enemy. No one knows the exact number of blades generated, and no one can dodge or even see the movements of these blades.Bleach manga; Chapter 143, pages 4-5 The number of blades is great enough that Byakuya can simultaneously use them for offense and defense. He commonly forms them into large masses to obliterate opponents instantaneously. As they moves through the air like torrents of waves, they give the appearance of cherry blossoms flowing swiftly along the wind.Bleach manga; Chapter 163 Senbonzakura Kageyoshi's defensive use allows Byakuya to cover himself entirely in these tiny blades, forming a body shield. Unlike his Shikai, his Bankai is mentally controlled. While Byakuya can control the blades with his mind alone, using his hands allows him to do so more effectively, making the blades increase in speed threefold.Bleach manga; Chapter 163, page 17 Similar to his Shikai, its attack is triggered with the phrase Scatter.Bleach manga; Chapter 142, pages 12-15 :Bankai Special Ability: Byakuya's Bankai has several forms, achieved by arranging the blades in different patterns. Each form presents a different advantage, such as increasing offense at the expense of defense. This variety of techniques makes Senbonzakura Kageyoshi extremely versatile. These techniques are activated by saying the name of the technique, followed by the name of his Bankai, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi. :* : The true form of Senbonzakura. This unites the scattered petals into complete glowing swords, numbering in the thousands, which form four rows. These rows float just above each other, and circle around Byakuya and his opponent in a continuously moving, column-like array. It abandons defense in favor of a concentrated offense. Though visually menacing, this form is not meant for attack from all sides; rather, it concentrates his Bankai into fewer blades, thus increasing his attack power. While Byakuya can mentally control these swords, he commonly calls them to his hands for actual melee combat. When in his hand, they lose their glow, and take the form of his sealed Zanpakutō. While they seem solid in this state, the swords can just as easily dissipate back into the multitude of tiny blades they are made up of. It seems to take fewer blows from a Senkei blade to gravely injure an opponent than the multiple cuts needed from the unfocused Bankai. Senkei seals Byakuya in with his enemy, allowing neither combatant to move very far from each other, though the area is still large enough for maneuverability. The deadliest aspect of the Senkei form is that it allows for use of all the swords at the same attack level, making it a way to effectively defeat an enemy unaware of the danger of the situation. It is extremely rare for Byakuya to use this ability, doing so only when he has sworn to cut down the opponent with his very own hands. Ichigo is the second being to ever witness the ability.Bleach manga; Chapter 144, pages 1-3 This technique requires Byakuya's blood to activate. :* : This form increases the number of tiny blades immensely. It creates a spherical formation of innumerable blade fragments, which swirl around the opponent like a cloud before flying into them from every possible angle, leaving no blind spots and no possibility of escape. It proceeds to collapse in on itself, obliterating the opponent. When used, it completely obliterated a very large building from the inside out, and the resulting shockwave generated by the attack forced Byakuya himself to Flash Step away.Bleach manga; Chapter 301, page 22''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 302, pages 1-2 :* : This condenses each and every one of his blades into a single, potent sword, drastically increasing its cutting power. The spiritual energy and pressure released by this form is immense. The blade appears bright white, and its aura takes the form of a bird, earning it the name . Pure white wings form on Byakuya's back, as well as a halo-like circle, made of concentrated spiritual energy. This form's blade can create aggravated injuries in a single blow.Bleach manga; Chapter 166, pages 16-19 The wings can be used for flight.Bleach anime; Episode 252. This occurred only in the anime Whether or not this form allows only one attack is as of yet unknown. Appearances in Other Media Byakuya is playable in most Bleach video games, many having his Bankai available as well. He has appeared in every movie released to this date. He has a Bleach Beat Collection with Rukia, singing Yozora No Kawa by himself and Listen to One Story with Rukia. Trivia * His theme song, as chosen by Tite Kubo, is Giovanni Mirabassi's "Je Chante Pour Passer Le Temps." * Byakuya is ranked 7th in the most recent popularity poll, with 4,010 votes.Bleach manga; Chapter 307, page 1 * His Zanpakutō, Senbonzakura, was voted the 5th most popular Zanpakutō in a Bleach poll, and its Bankai, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi (all forms), placed 25th.Bleach manga; Chapter 348, pages 2-3 * In the Bleach best bout poll, Byakuya's fight with Ichigo came in first place, while his fight with Renji came in sixth place.Bleach manga; Chapter 392, pages 1-3 * He has a column in the Seireitei Communication titled All About Etiquette.Bleach Bootleg, page 181 *The Shinigami Women's Association attempted to publish a Photo Collection showcasing Byakuya, called Prince of Silence, but it is now experiencing difficulties. Bleach Bootleg, page 28 *In the manga, his scarf, kenseikan, and tekkou are shown to be silver white, but in the anime, they are all shown to be light green. *Byakuya has created an imaginary character named who he is particularly fond of and often creates themes based around him. He suggests the character become his divisions entry into the Jump FiestaTedious Everyday Tales Colorful Bleach, Part 32, creates food and snacks of the same shape as the creature''Bleach'' anime; Episode 192, Shinigami Golden omake''Bleach'' anime; Episode 218, Shinigami Golden omake along with a sand sculptor at the beach''Bleach'' manga; Bleach On The Beach and has been known to dress up as the ambassador.Bleach anime, Episode 287 **The Wakame Ambassador appeared as both a small and larger mini-boss in the game, Bleach: Soul Carnival 2.Bleach: Soul Carnival 2 Quotes *(About Renji Abarai) "I don't want excuses. Since he was fighting alone, there's no reason that he should have lost. I don't want an idiot that can't even understand this. He's just getting in the way. Hurry and move him somewhere else."Bleach manga; Chapter 99, page 14 *(To Renji Abarai) "Shall I tell you the difference between you and I? It's level. It's like the story of the monkey trying to capture the moon. No matter how he struggles, it's just the moon's reflection on the water he sees. So he only sinks into the water. Time after time, he sinks."Bleach manga; Chapter 142, pages 17-19 *(To Renji Abarai) "With your ability, you will find it impossible to make me fall on even one knee."Bleach manga; Chapter 141, page 8 *(To Renji Abarai) "Be proud, as someone who, after being struck by this power, is still able to retain the form of his body."Bleach manga; Chapter 143, pages 5-6 *(To Renji Abarai) "Congratulations. Very admirable. That time, your fang definitely reached me."Bleach manga; Chapter 144, pages 12-13 *(To Rukia Kuchiki) "After adopting you, I swore in front of my parents' grave that it would be my last time in breaking the rules, and from that time on, no matter what happens, I would follow and defend the rules to the very end."Bleach manga; Chapter 179, page 14 *(To Rukia Kuchiki) "When you were sentenced to death, I was dumbfounded. The oath to my parents to follow and defend the rules, or the promise to Hisana to protect her sister. Which one should I keep? Ichigo Kurosaki, you have my gratitude. Rukia, I am sorry."Bleach manga; Chapter 179, pages 15-17 *(To Jin Kariya) "Regardless of who or what they are, anyone who disturbs Soul Society will be cut down." *(To Zommari Rureaux) "I have already told you. You and I, our levels are as distant as the earth from the heavens. Must I spell it out for you? I have discarded my left arm, discarded my left leg, and yet even so, I have not nearly lowered myself to your level."Bleach manga; Chapter 301, pages 8-9 *(To Zommari Rureaux) "At what point did I ever claim that I was cutting you down in my capacity as a Shinigami? To justify the actions I have taken I need but one reason. You raised your blade in contempt of my pride."Bleach manga; Chapter 302, pages 13-15 *(To Ichigo Kurosaki) "Do not think so highly of yourself, Ichigo Kurosaki. One such as yourself does not possess the skill to be of use to captains of the Gotei 13."Bleach manga; Chapter 380, page 17 *(To Kenpachi Zaraki) "Absolutely not. Dealing the final blow is a task suitable for a barbarian such as yourself."Bleach manga; Chapter 382, page 11 *(To Kōga Kuchiki) "I can't believe you called your own sword a tool and attacked it. You don't deserve the title of ‘Shinigami’." *(To Shūkurō Tsukishima) "I despise the way you fight. Without ever lifting your own hand.. to steal the bonds of camaraderie and torture opponents is the height of cowardice. It is a lack of shame, deserving of death. I shall kill you and cast you aside before you finish swinging your blade."Bleach manga; Chapter 464, pages 18-19 *(To Shūkurō Tsukishima) "I had always believed that battle was an art to be perfected through meticulous training and preparation. But today, for the first time, I was able to comprehend the thrill of indulging one's more primal instincts. You have my thanks. This battle was an enjoyable one."Bleach''manga; Chapter 472, page 18 *(To Shūkurō Tsukishima) "''I cannot begin to repay the debts I owe you. Such is my gratitude. However, you are an enemy of Ichigo Kurosaki. Debt or not, I feel no remorse in cutting you down."Bleach manga; Chapter 473, pages 1-3 Battle & Events References Titles Navigation de:Byakuya Kuchiki es:Byakuya Kuchiki Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Shinigami Category:Shinigami captains Category:Kuchiki Clan Category:Master Swordsmen Category:Shunpo Masters Category:Kidō Masters Category:6th Division Category:Gotei 13